Wunor by GuyWithAFace
Introduction: Welcome to Wunor! Wunor is a developing world. It is a very large world, featuring multiple continents, countries, and biomes. Players are free to explore the various areas and are encouraged to explore past the "boundaries" and see if they can locate any of the secrets of Wunor. Note: Suggestions for improvement are welcome, but do not directly contribute to and upload the world. 'SCREENSHOTS SOON TO COME. '''The world is based on a Normal World template, with I (GuyWithAFace) being the only creator and designer. Breakdown of continents: Rasilon, Ziyun, and Julun These are the known continents in Wunor. As of yet, Julun has been explored but is not currently inhabited by humans. '''Rasilon- '''The spawn continent, and also the largest discovered thus far, Rasilon is host to the three dominant countries of Wunor: ''The Tyléo Empire, Wilnya, and Zuxor. It is a diverse land which features forests, grasslands, stone quarries (Which are where cities are built), deserts, mountains, and (coming soon) snowy areas. 'Ziyun-' The continent located to the north. The exact dividing line is unclear between it and Rasilon, but they are differentiated by the differences in nations. Ziyun only houses two city-states: ''Aquaris ''and ''Néantor. ''Despite its location being far to the north, there is almost no snow in Ziyun. There is flowing water, stone areas (again where the cities are) and grasslands with few trees. There are blue and grey tree trunks scattered around, seemingly to guide travelers between Rasilon and Ziyun. '''Julun- '''This continent is located to the southwest of Rasilon, on the other side of Great Mountain and Western Volcano. it is currently uninhabited, but has been explored and is viable for settlement. Countries of Rasilon '''Tyléo Empire- '''This is the largest country in the world, and is the starting point. It currently has 7 cities, a research facility, and has the most technological advances of the world. It features a train system, and the capital city- Nalore- is developing an underground section. There is a criminal organization based in the Empire, but their exact whereabouts, as well as their motives, are currently unknown. *Nalore- the capital city, this is the largest and most dense of the cities. There is a developing underground section, a path to Lake Unity (and Wilnya and Zuxor), as well as the International Administration Office. There is also the only pathway to The Palace. *Canuyun- the easternmost city of The Empire, this city was built near a former volcano. Located near it is The Fire Shrine. Canuyun is so named due to the canyon dividing it from the rest of The Empire. *Diutiun- located to the north of the Research Facility, this is home to the Empire Library, as well as the path to Dimensional Tower. One of the Administrative Offices is located here. *Dogra- the northernmost city of The Empire, farther up than Diutiun. It is a very small village and its only attraction is the Empire Storage Building. It is currently not connected with the train system. *Mazele- The city to the west, located near Great Mountain and Western Volcano. The Gamma Ruins are located here, as well as the Earth Shrine and Wind Shrine being nearby. This was previously the hearth of an uprising against the Empire (hence the strange coloration of the Governor's Office). *Tupania- The southernmost town. There is very little located here, and nothing of real interest. It is currently overrun by the criminal team; however, this is unknown by the Emperor. It is not connected on the train system. *Soneor- A small, ancient village. The only current access point is through a secret path from the Research Facility. It features both above and underground portions, with living space being embedded in the mountains. *Research Facility- the only area in the Empire with a wall around it. It is covered by a dark, magical force field to prevent spying. it is in the centre of the Empire. The Water Shrine is located near here. *Tyléo Palace- a floating landmass to the west of Nalore. It features a large crystal palace, a security booth, a lookout tower, and a small wooden house. This house is where the original Emperor lived 1500 years ago. There are several secret passages on the landmass. The ground below is covered in water and lava. '''Wilnya- '''the smallest of the countries of Rasilon, it currently features a single city (albeit a somewhat large one), which is surrounded by the Wilnya Wall and a desert. Within the walls, there is a crystaline tower: the International Administration Office. This serves as the meeting place for the Emperor of Tyléo, the Minister of Wilnya, and the General of Zuxor; they meet here in order to prevent conflict between themselves and the nations to the north. There is a path through the desert that leads to Zuxor; this exists solely for trade purposes. '''Zuxor- '''The "Black and White" country. It is located to the south of Wilnya. It currently has two developed cities, a military base, and a third city is developing. *Yivio- the first city that was developed in Zuxor. It features a path to Lake Unity. There is a small lake in the center of the city, which divides the "business" area and the (currently incomplete) "residential" area. *Qun- The largest city in Zuxor (and possibly in Rasilon). It is the capital of Zuxor; unlike Nalore, however, this capital city has a large amount of open space. There is a meeting building, several small houses, and a large building that is about 300 years old. *Military Base- the only known base in all of Wunor, it currently only features the General's home and a single barracks. It is located in between Yivio and Qun. *Yon Era- The newest city of Zuxor, it is currently under construction. It is located to the south of Qun and the Military Base. There is currently nothing of interest in this city; however, it will rival Qun and Nalore in size. The Shrines In the above section, "Shrines" were listed out. There are four shrines, one for each of the four main elements: Water, Earth, Fire, and Wind. These shrines are ancient stone areas that were built to protect the Elemental Crystals. If all four Crystals are obtained, one can access the Final Shrine, where the Crystals of Light and Dark are obtained. Although realistically, they serve no purpose, they exist as a challenge to explorers. The Shrines cannot be found by simply exploring the paths laid out already, they must be searched four. As stated previously, The relative locations are as follows: *The Water Shrine is located near the Research Facility, in a cave. *The Fire Shrine is located to the east, near the Former Volcano. *The Earth Shrine is located in the west, not far from Tyléo Palace. *The Wind Shrine is located near Western Volcano. The Final Shrine is located far underground, the only path to it is near the Research Facility (The path is NOT located within the Water Shrine cave, they are two separate caves) Category:Worlds